As Lembranças Das Palavras
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: O que As lembranças de Bons e maus tempos podem fazer com a pessoa que mais amamos. Yobling e um pouco de GSR.
1. Chapter 1

_As palavras são como a chuva._

_Muitas vezes vem para refrescar,_

_Outras vezes para devastar._

- Eu não agüento mais, preciso desabafar. – Dizia Catherine deitada no sofá.

- Amigas são para essas coisas Cath. – Disse Sara na cadeira ao lado.

- Eu vou contar desde o começo.

Flashback.

- Catherine nós vamos nos atrasar para a cerimônia. – Gritava Warrick impaciente.

- Calma Rick, eu estava procurando meu brinco. – Disse pegando sua bolsa.

- Catherine nós somos os padrinhos, e estamos atrasados. – Disse indo até o carro. - Você sabe que em todos os casamentos a noiva sempre se atrasa, não os padrinhos.

- Rick eu não quero discutir, podemos deixar para mais tarde? – Disse ela irritada.

Warrick concordou, chegaram ao casamento eles não estavam tão atrasados como tinha pensado Warrick, a cerimônia foi linda assim como o ambiente, Sara e Grissom definitivamente tinham um bom gosto, na hora da festa Rick e Cath foram cumprimentar os noivos.

- Gris, você está de parabéns, tudo está perfeito. – Disse Cath dando um abraço no amigo.

- Eu não sei Cath, ainda acho que a cerimônia deveria ser na igreja. – Disse decepcionado.

- No jardim foi bem melhor. – Disse Sara ao seu lado.

- Eu concordo com você Sara apesar você está linda. – Disse Cath.

- Eu não sei, eu me sinto gorda. – Disse passando a mão na barriga.

- Você se sente assim com três meses de gestação, imagina aos nove?

- Nem me lembre, eu já estou me sentindo um rinoceronte. – Disse rindo.

- São coisas da sua cabeça Honey, você está carregando um filho meu ai dentro, imagina como ele vai ser?

- Seu primeiro brinquedo vai ser uma barata de plástico, seu primeiro trabalho escolar vai ser sobre "A vida dos insetos" e seu primeiro livro " O Maravilhoso Mundo da Enciclopédia" – Disse Rick as gargalhadas.

- E você vai levar um chute na bunda de uma mulher grávida. – Disse Sara raivosa.

- Desculpa. – Disse se contendo. – Nós precisamos ir.

- Tão cedo, por que não ficam mais um pouco? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Lindsay chega hoje com o namorado novo, precisamos pega-los no aeroporto.

- Mande um beijo pra Lind. – Disse Sara.

- Está bem e felicidades para vocês. – Disse Cath se despedindo.

Warrick e Catherine se dirigiam para o aeroporto em sua SUV.

- Eu estou tão feliz pelos nossos amigos. – Comentou Cath.

- E não é para menos. – Sorriu. – Eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

- Sim são. – Suspirou.

- Você está chateada? – Perguntou ele temeroso.

- Não! – Disse olhando pela janela.

- Eu sei que está então peço desculpas por mais cedo. – Disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Eu também peço desculpas, não deveria ter demorado tanto assim. – Disse com um sorriso.

**- I Love You Baby**! – Disse com seu maravilhoso sorriso, mostrando seus lindos dentes brancos.

- **Forever Love Cat**! – Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Cath eu... Hum... – Rick estava tentando dizer algo quando.

- W-A-R-R-i-C-K! – Ela gritou em desespero.

-Ai – Gemeu Rick de dor e confuso. – Onde estou?

- Oi, seja bem vindo de volta à realidade. – Disse uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, provavelmente enfermeira.

- Onde estou? – Disse ainda com dificuldade para raciocinar.

- Vamos começar decentemente. – Disse ela com um sorriso. – Eu sou Talita, enfermeira do hospital.

- Hospital? – Repetiu ele.

- Sim. Espere um pouco eu vou avisar o medico que acordou. –E saiu.

Warrick definitivamente não tinha idéia o do que aconteceu a única coisa que se lembrava era da voz de Catherine.

- AI MEU DEUS CATHERINE! – PENSAVA DESESPERADO. – SE EU ESTOU NO HOSPITAL ELA TAMBÉM DEVE ESTAR.

Neste momento ele reuniu todas as suas forças para se levantar, mas o médico e a enfermeira chegaram a tempo.

- Sr Brown não está capacitado de fazer qualquer tipo de esforços. – Disse o medico obrigando o a se deitar novamente.

- O que aconteceu e por que minha cabeça dói? – Perguntou ele ao médico.

- Vou direto ao ponto. – Suspirou o médico. – O Senhor está com um tumor no celebro, o Raio-X mostrou que ele se alojou em um lugar critico, sinto muito, mas não podemos retirá-lo.

Rick ainda tentava digerir o que o medico acabara de dizer.

- E tem mais uma coisa. – Disse o medico firme. – Ele está crescendo muito rápido, ou seja, tem apenas alguns meses de vida.

- Mas como eu vim para aqui?

- O Senhor desmaiou por causa do tumor e acabou batendo em um poste de luz próximo ao aeroporto, felizmente não aconteceu nada pior no acidente.

- E minha mulher como ela está? – Perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Ela teve ferimentos leves, mas está sedada, graças ao cinto de segurança não sofreu nada grave.

- Graças a Deus! – Suspirou. – Doutor quero lhe pedir um favor.

- Se eu poder te ajudar. – Disse com um grande sorriso.

- Não quero que ninguém saiba da minha presente situação, por favor, na hora certa eu mesmo contarei. – Disse suplicante.

- Se assim desejar, não contarei. Agora o Sr precisa descansar. – Saiu o médico.

Tudo ainda estava girando em sua cabeça, mas agora estava melhor, pois saber que em sua mulher não aconteceu nada era maravilhosamente revigorante.

_Em outro Lugar_.

- Tia Sara? – Disse Lindsay estranhamente. – Eu pensei que fosse a mamãe que iria me buscar?

- Ela vinha, mas. – Sara não conseguiu terminar, olhou para Grissom para que ele continuasse.

- Mas o que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Disse Lind preocupada.

- Calma querida. – Acalmava um menino ao seu lado da mesma idade dela.

- Seus pais sofreram um acidente a caminho do aeroporto. – Disse Grissom. – Recebi uma ligação do hospital, acharam meu telefone na bolsa da sua mãe, eu e Sara sabia que eles vinham pega-los no aeroporto, então trocamos de roupas e viemos o mais rápido possível.

- Vocês podem nos levar até eles? – Disse a garota com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Com toda certeza Lind, nosso carro está na saída do aeroporto, vamos? – Disse Sara.

- Sim! – Respondeu Lind tristonha.

**Oi! Voltei...**

**Desculpem por sumir assim é que eu estava sem internet.**

**Uma amiga fez aniversario e me pediu para que meu presente fosse uma fic yobling (Cath & Warrick).**

**Bom Nanda (Amorinha) Curta seu presente de Aniversário. Rsrsrs...**

**E Vocês leitores.**

**Riem, chorem, gargalhem e, por favor, comentem.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lembranças, Lembranças_

_Pare de me maltratar _

_E me diga que _

_Me Amas!_

Seus olhos se abriram devagar.

- Onde estou? – Vinha à tona sua voz rouca.

- Mamãe! – Exclamava uma voz familiar. – Como à senhora está?

- Lindsay é você? – Disse com uma voz fraca e com seus olhos fechados.

- Sim mamãe sou eu. – Disse segurando a mão dela. – Como à senhora se sente?

- Atropelada por uma manada de advogados famintos. – Disse tentando abrir os olhos. – O que aconteceu?

- Vocês sofreram um acidente. – Disse uma voz masculina. – Graças a Deus não houve nada grave.

- Grissom? – Disse perplexa. – Você não deveria está em sua lua de mel?

- Nossa viagem não é prioridade agora Cath. – Disse Sara.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava fazer isso. Onde está Warrick?

- Ele está no quarto ao lado dormindo, ele também sofreu ferimentos leves, foi tudo que o médico nos disse. – Disse Grissom.

- Que isso mãe, logo hoje que eu iria apresentar meu namorado vocês sofrem um acidente? – Disse Lind fingindo está magoada.

-Me desculpa não foi minha intenção. – Sorriu. – Falando no seu namorado onde ele está?

- Foi pegar alguns cafés. – Balançou os ombros. – Ele está nervoso por conhecer vocês, ainda mais que eu disse que você era durona e Warrick era alto e atlético.

- Aposto que o fato de sermos _csi_ não ajudou em nada.

- Fazer o que? Ele é um fofo e tem um belo rosto.

_No quarto ao lado._

- Quando vou poder sair deste quarto? – Perguntou impaciente.

- Assim que me deixar fazer os exames. – Disse a enfermeira irritada.

- Desculpa. – Disse sem graça. – É que não agüento ficar parado.

- Sorte a minha – Respondeu irônica.

- A culpa não é minha, você sabe meus pais, os genes o... – Dizia ele essas palavras propositadamente.

- Suas roupas estão dentro do banheiro, sua mulher está no quarto ao lado e quando sair passar na recepção. – Disse a enfermeira saindo. – Está liberado.

- Palavras Perfeitas. – Disse ele com um sorriso.

_Voltando ao outro quarto._

- Eu trouxe os cafés. – Disse o garoto entrando no quarto.

- Mãe esse é o meu namorado Tim Todd. – Disse Lind.

Catherine encarou o garoto, aparentava o mesmo tamanho e idade de Lindsay, cabelos e olhos castanhos, magro, aparentava ser um bom garoto também, mas quando voltasse ao laboratório pesquisaria o nome gozado do garoto para ver se tem ficha criminosa, pois mãe coruja é assim mesmo.

- Belo nome. – Disse Cath depois de um tempo.

- Obrigado, eu particularmente não gosto desse nome, então podem me chamar de Tonny. – Disse o garoto visivelmente nervoso.

- Tonny? – Perguntou Catherine.

- Sim, minha mãe me chama de Tonny por causa do meu pai, ela diz que me pareço muito com ele. – Respondeu o garoto.

- Então devemos arranjar um apelido melhor para você _Tonny Tim_. – Disse uma voz na porta.

- RICK. – Gritou Lind correndo e dando um abraço em Warrick.

- Calma ai pestinha lembra que acabei de sofrer um acidente. – Disse com as mãos nas costas.

- Desculpa. – Disse sorrindo. – Esse é meu namorado.

Warrick olhou para o garoto dos pés a cabeça.

- Vejo que não seguiu meu conselho. – Disse olhando para a menina.

- _Que todos os meninos de hoje em dia não presta, só o seu pai aqui é que vale a pena._ – Disse imitando a voz de Warrick. – você sabia que essa não iria colar.

- Eu tinha que tentar. – Disse balançando os ombros.

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso para a menina. – Disse Sara com a boca aberta.

- Eu ainda acharia melhor tê-la mandado para a escola de freiras. – Disse Grissom. – Ao invés de mandá-la para a faculdade para estudar física.

- Hey a tia Sara fez a mesma faculdade do que eu e olha só para ela, está ao lado de um homem fabuloso. – Disse Lind com uma piscadela. – E sua linda sobrinha vai ser madrinha do bebe que ela está esperando.

- Eu estou ficando muito sentimental. – Comentou Grissom.

- Eu que estou com os hormônios loucos e ele que fica sentimental. – Sorriu Sara.

- Que isso, meus amigos, filha e namorado roubando meu marido e não o deixando vir me dar um beijo? – Disse Cath entrando na conversa.

- Para você ver as pessoas que te rodeiam. – Disse Warrick depositando nos lábios da amada um carinhoso beijo.

- Você não deveria está no quarto? – Perguntou Cath.

- Me liberaram. – Deu os ombros. – Além do mais você também.

- Mas o médico não deveria vim vê-la para fazer os exames? – Perguntou Sara.

- Sim ele veio enquanto ela estava sedada, encontrei com ele no corredor, e também já fui à recepção assim não percamos tempo. – Disse ele.

- Nossa você fez tudo isso? Tem certeza que está bem? – Disse Cath curiosa.

- Melhor do que nunca. – Respondeu com um dos seus famosos sorrisos.

O verdadeiro motivo de tudo isso foi que o medico havia marcado alguns exames com especialista em tumores, e precisava pegar e assinar alguns papéis, como não queria que Catherine soubesse de sua doença teve de ser cauteloso.

- Desculpa meninos, mas vão ter que sair, vou precisar das garotas para me ajudar a trocar de roupa. – Disse Cath despertando Rick de seu pensamento.

- Tudo bem, estaremos esperando do lado de fora. – Disse Grissom guiando os meninos até a porta.

Sara e Lindsay ajudaram Catherine a se vestir logo depois no estacionamento do hospital, todos tiveram que se espremer para caber no carro de Grissom, apesar de ser grande não cabia dois recém acidentados e um casal jovem apaixonado.

- Tem certeza que vai dar certo? – Disse Cath se referindo ao problema de muita gente em uma lata de ervilha.

- Não se preocupe Catherine, meu carro é igual o coração da Sara.

- Como assim meu coração? – Perguntou ela sem entender.

- No coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um. – Disse sorrindo.

- Isso vale ter outro marido também? – Perguntou Lindsay.

- Claro que não. – Disse irritado.

- Ai está o erro dessa frase, marido nenhum pode falá-la. – Disse triunfante.

- Está dando uma de espertinha de novo? Por que se estiver eu vou mostrar para todo mundo principalmente para o seu namorado aquela foto que tirei quando você tinha três anos e tirou a roupa no meio da rua por que sua mãe não queria te comprar um sorvete.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda tem essa foto? – Disse perplexa.

- Então era você naquela foto. – Disse Sara aos risos.

- Está bem você venceu. – Disse derrotada.

- Então vamos? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Expresso Lata de Ervilha saindo. – Disse Warrick. – Todos a bordo.

**Pessoal essa é minha primeira fic Cath & Warrick, então vocês que são especialistas nesse romance, me dão um toque, estou fazendo o melhor que posso.**

**OBS: As frases no começo dos capítulos são totalmente criadas por mim.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Minha Mente_

_Minha Vida_

_Não quero eu_

_Mas sim minha família._

Warrick estava na frente do consultório médico, ele havia falado para Catherine que precisava resolver umas coisas antes de ir para o laboratório.

- O Senhor está bem? – Disse uma enfermeira que passava por perto.

- Sim, estou. – Disse ele.

- Desculpe ter perguntado, mas você está parado na frente do consultório á pelo menos cinco minutos, pensei que estivesse passando mal. – Disse ele envergonhada.

- Não eu apenas estava pensando.

A Mulher deu um sorriso e disse antes de se retirar. – Que tudo de certo para você.

- Obrigado realmente vou precisar. – Suspirou.

- Sr. Brown. – Disse o médico. – É bom vê-lo.

- Marcos nós nos conhecemos desde o ginásio, não precisa me chamar de senhor assim eu pareço um velho. – Disse ele fazendo careta.

- Desculpa, é força do habito. – Deu os ombros.

- Então como estão os meus exames? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Primeiro quero saber o que você está sentindo, como dores de cabeças essas coisas.

- Já que perguntou estou com muitas dores de cabeças todos os dias, enjôos uma vez por semana e com muito sono.

- Eu fiz essa pergunta para saber se tem concordância com os exames, você tem um tumor chamado Celebelo.

- Vocês vão conseguir tira-lo na operação?

- Desculpe Warrick, mas tira-lo completamente não, nós podemos diminuir o tamanho, mas podem surgir complicações.

- Que tipo de complicações?

- O tumor está alojado em um lugar de muito difícil acesso, a operação pode te trazer as seguintes complicações: uma parte do seu corpo pode ser paralisada, você pode ter hemorragia durante a operação, ou você não poderá resistir a ela e morrer durante a operação. Mas pense pelo lado bom se der tudo certo você poderá ter uma vida normal de novo. – Disse tentando ser animador.

- É uma decisão difícil, eu posso ter um tempo para pensar? – Disse confuso.

- Sim. – Disse pegando algo em sua mesa. – Tome meu cartão, quando pensar em uma resposta, por favor, me ligue.

- Obrigado Marcos. – Disse pegando o cartão.

- Faço tudo por um bom amigo. – Sorriu. – E não demore muito.

Warrick estava em seu carro, atento ao transito, mas preocupado com sua decisão, se aceitar a fazer a operação ele poderia viver ou morrer, se não aceitar morrer é a sua única opção. Mas a sua verdadeira preocupação era a sua família: Catherine, Lindsay e seu novo namorado.

Rick chegou em casa, para a sua sorte não havia ninguém foi direto para a cama, pois sua dor de cabeça já estava chegando para uma pequena e desconfortável visita.

_- Bom dia Sr. – Disse em homem de pele escura e cabelos grisalhos. – Posso me sentar ao seu lado?_

_- Sim fique a vontade. – Disse Rick._

_- Desculpe me intrometer assim, mas o Sr não parece nada bem. – Disse o velho._

_- Eu apenas tenho que tomar uma difícil decisão. – Suspirou. – E, por favor, não me chame de Senhor, pode me chamar de Rick._

_- Está tudo bem Rick, eu sei o que é ter uma decisão difícil a tomar. _

_- E agora eu não sei o que fazer._

_- Talvez eu possa te ajudar, o que acha de vir dar um pequeno passeio comigo._

_- Bom deve ser melhor do que ficar sentado na frente da barbearia. – Sorriu. – Para onde nós vamos?_

_- Não se preocupe Rick, não vou te seqüestrar ou te matar, não sou este tipo de pessoa._

_- Eu apenas estou achando estranho essa sua "aproximidade" você nem me conhece._

_- Eu reconheço um coração atordoado, eu estive em uma situação parecida com a sua talvez eu possa mostrar o que me ajudou assim pode te ajudar também. – Dizia ele andando em direção ao parque._

_- Mas como o parque pode me ajudar? – Disse confuso._

_- Não discuta com alguém mais experiente do que você. – Sorriu o velho._

_Chegando lá._

_- Sente-se aqui. – Disse o velho._

_- O que vamos fazer depois? Brincar de pega - esconde? – Disse sarcástico._

_- Não vamos brincar de observar e esperar._

_- Olha eu realmente estou sem paciência, então já estou indo. – Disse se levantando, mas algo o fez parar._

_- Eu acho melhor você se sentar novamente. – Disse o velho pegando em seu ombro. _

_Warrick se sentou, mas seus olhos não se mexiam da cena que estava em alguns metros em sua frente._

_- Apenas observe Warrick, e saberá a decisão que deverá tomar. – Disse o velho com uma voz serena, mas firme._

_Ele via Lindsay, Tonny, Catherine, e ele, isso foi o que o chocou, ele estava de cadeira de rodas, com uma pequenina menina no seu colo._

_- Mas como? – Sussurrou ele._

_- Você tomou a decisão de operar, mas trouxe um preço, você perdeu os movimentos do lado direito, mas não foi só isso, você é débil-mental, sua mulher tem sido Grande, ele realmente te ama, e essa menininha que está em seu colo é sua, uma bela garota, Lindsay e seu namorado estão sempre ao seu lado, você realmente tem uma linda família. Agora a decisão é sua, se você decidir fazer a operação sua vida será assim, agora se não fizer a operação..._

_- Minha família terá uma vida mais fácil. – Disse triste. – Mas quem é você afinal._

_- Eu sou quem sou Rick. – Disse olhando nos olhos de Warrick. – Você lembra quando eu disse que já tive uma difícil decisão a tomar?_

_- Sim._

_- Então, meu pai não era o único a amar o mundo de forma grandiosa. – Disse mostrando suas mãos._

_- Você... É... – Ele não conseguia formar as palavras em sua boca._

_- Sim eu sou Jesus. – Sorriu._

_- Mas eu pensei... Eu nunca imaginei... – Disse mais uma vez atropelando as palavras que tentava formar._

_- Eu posso ser qualquer pessoa Warrick, em qualquer lugar._

_- Mas por que eu tenho que morrer? Você morreu para nos salvar não foi? E eu vou morrer para que? – Disse colocando toda a sua raiva para fora._

_- Sim eu morri para dar a salvação para o mundo, religar a conexão que o pecado quebrou, existem coisas na vida que as pessoas nunca vão entender assim como a sua morte, não pense que não te amo, eu sempre estive com você ainda que você não sinta. Uma decisão é muito importante, meu filho._

_- Mas você sabe de todas as coisas, por que não me mostre à decisão que devo tomar?_

_- Todos os seres humanos têm o livre arbítrio, todos têm a decisão de escolher o que quiser, assim como você tem, eu não posso te obrigar a nada, mas posso mostrar o caminho a seguir assim como fiz. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Como posso explicar o Amor?_

_Um sentimento?_

_Uma Forma de expressão?_

_Ei, alguém ai a resposta conhece?_

_Fácil._

_O Inexplicável só a Deus pertence._

Warrick acordou em sobre-salto, estava suado e ofegante.

- Warrick você está bem? – Disse Catherine vendo a situação do marido.

- Sim. – Disse passando a mão em seu rosto. – O que faz aqui?

- O turno acabou. – Disse com uma sobrancelha levantada. – O que aconteceu eu pensei que você fosse para o trabalho depois de resolver "Algumas Coisas."

- Eu ia, acabou mais cedo do que eu previ, e vim para casa dormir um pouco, acho que estava mais cansado do que pensava.

- Você não tem idéia da minha preocupação, você sumiu durante 12 horas isso pra mim é muito tempo, por que não me ligou? Eu só me acalmei quando Achie rastreou o seu celular e mandei a Lindsay vim ver se você estava mesmo em casa. – Disse em prantos.

- Honey! – Disse ele se levantando e indo em direção a ela. – Olhe para mim, foi um erro eu sei, mas também não foi de propósito.

- Você irá ter que fazer muitas coisas para me recompensar. – Disse ela maliciosa.

- Eu sei. – Disse beijando-a. – E prometo te recompensar.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – Disse entre os beijos.

- Eu estou ótimo, eu quero um favor. – Disse ele dengoso.

- Qual? – Perguntou desconfiada, mas mesmo assim olhando para os lábios dele.

- Se tivermos uma menina podemos colocar o nome dela de Fernanda?

- Fernanda?

- Sim, era o nome da minha avó, e também sinto saudades de chamar alguém de Nanda.

- Warrick já conversamos sobre isso, eu estou muito velha para ter filhos.

- Você não está tão velha assim, você ainda não está na menopausa.

- Eu tenho certeza que está próximo.

Warrick fez uma cara de gato de botas. – Me prometa?

- Como sei que não vamos ter filhos eu PROMETO.

- Você é a melhor mulher do mundo.

- Isso merece um belo jantar. – Disse encostando a sua testa na dele.

- Eu Te Amo. – Disse ele.

-Eu Também. – E assim encerrou a bela declaração de amor, com um apaixonante beijo.

Na hora do Jantar.

- Então _Tonny Tim_ o que fizeram hoje? – Disse Warrick.

- Lindsay me mostrou a cidade, realmente Las Vegas é tudo de bom. – Disse eufórico.

- Eu estava pensando neste fim de semana irmos andar de montanha russa.

- Parece ser legal. – Disse Tonny.

- A ultima vez que fui foi quando o tio Gris me levou á quatro anos atrás. – Disse Lindsay se lembrando.

- Eu odeio montanhas russas. – Disse Cath fazendo careta.

- Vamos lá mamãe, o Rick vai está ao seu lado. – disse Lindsay.

- Mesmo assim, não.

- Podemos chamar o tio Gris e a Tia Sara, assim a tia Sara faz companhia a você.

- Pode ser. – Disse dando os ombros.

- Então está tudo certo, amanhã eu falo com o Grissom.

Depois do jantar Warrick se trancou no banheiro e pegou seu celular.

- Alo?

- Oi Marcos aqui é o Warrick.

- Oi Warrick, já decidiu?

- Sim, eu não vou fazer a operação.

- Como assim irmão, tem certeza? Você sabe que tem a possibilidade de a operação da certo e você não morrer, Rick irmão pensa bem.

Warrick se lembrou: _existem coisas na vida que as pessoas nunca vão entender assim como a sua morte._

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão Marcos, mas obrigado pela sua preocupação. – E desligou.

- Warrick eu posso saber por que você trancou a porta? – Gritou Cath do outro lado da porta. – Eu quero entrar caramba.

- Desculpa meu amor, mas eu estou com dor de barriga e estou soltando cada barrão. – Mentiu ele.

- Warrick eu estou apertada. – Disse entre os dentes.

- Se você quiser, eu abro a porta e você morre intoxicada, ou você usa o banheiro do quarto de hospedes.

- Isso não vai ficar assim Sr. Brown. – Ele podia ver a porta do quarto batendo.

_- Por que hoje todos estão me chamando de Sr? – Pensava ele._

No fim de semana mais esperado...


	5. Chapter 5

As montanhas Russas

Sobem e descem.

Assim como a vida

Murcham e florescem.

- Então senhoras têm certeza que vão estar bem? – Perguntou Rick se referindo a Catherine e Sara.

- E você ainda pergunta? – Disse Sara.

- Está bem então, nos encontramos daqui a quarenta minutos perto dos sanitários. – Disse Grissom.

- Tem que ser perto dos sanitários. – Disse Sara fazendo careta. – Banheiros públicos têm um cheiro horrível.

- Você tem razão o que acha na barraca de algodão doce?

- Agora está bem melhor. – Sorriu.

- Quem chegar por ultimo na fila da montanha russa, terá que usar o banheiro dos caminhoneiros. – Disse Lindsay correndo.

- Sua pestinha isso é trapaça. – Gritava Rick.

Sara e Catherine se olharam. – Crianças. – Disseram juntas.

As duas foram até a barraca de algodão doce esperas as "Crianças" voltarem.

- O Warrick está muito estranho ultimamente. – Comentou Catherine.

- Você acha? Que motivos você tem?

- Eu não sei, ele parece está doente, sonolência, constante dores de cabeça alguns enjôos.

- Você já conversou sobre isso com ele?

- Não.

- Converse com ele, aposto que deve ter um bom motivo para tudo isso. Ou talvez seja da sua cabeça, em minha opinião ele está apenas feliz. – Disse Sara com um sorriso.

- Talvez você esteja certa.

25 minutos depois.

- Mãe você precisava ter ido. – Disse Lindsay ofegante. – Foi ÓTIMO.

- Eu queria ter ido. – Disse Sara fazendo seu típico bico.

- Você sabe que não te convém no momento Sar. – Disse Grissom ao seu lado.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Disse Cath.

- Por que não vamos para a minha casa? Vamos fazer um belo jantar a velas. – Disse Sara.

- Um encontro triplo? – Perguntou Tonny.

- Por que não? Eu estou com uma fome enorme. – Disse Warrick.

- Mas precisamos passar no mercado primeiro. – Disse Grissom

- Não tem problema.

Na Casa de Grissom.

- Eu estava pensando. – Disse Tonny. – Como é um encontro triplo, por que nós os homens não fazemos a comida para as nossas mulheres?

- Que boa idéia _Tonny Tim_. – Disse Rick batendo nas costas do garoto.

- O – Obrigado. – Disse ele sentindo suas costas arderem.

- Só tem um problema. – Disse Gris. – Temos que pensar em uma comida que todas elas gostem.

- Macarronada? – Disse Tonny.

- Sara é vegetariana. – Disse Grissom.

- Uma macarronada com queijo. – Tentou Tonny novamente.

- Pode ser. – Disse Warrick. – Vamos fazer assim, cada um de nós vamos fazer um prato assim agradamos a todas elas.

- Pelo menos nas sobremesas elas têm o mesmo gosto. – Disse Grissom.

- Então garotos como podemos ajudar? – Disse Catherine entrando na cozinha com Lindsay e Sara logo atrás.

- Nós decidimos fazer o jantar. – Disse Rick.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? – Disse Lindsay.

- Por que não vão ver o quarto do bebe e depois conversar sobre "Papo de Mulheres". – Disse Grissom.

- Você está de brincadeira com a minha cara Gilbert? – Disse Sara vermelha de raiva.

Os dois outros casais se olharam e saíram, pois não queriam ser o prato principal junto com o Grissom.

- Eu vim aqui com a mais boa vontade te ajudar a cozinhar e você vem com esse seu machismo me dizendo que eu sou incompetente para poder te ajudar? E mais, você acha que "Papo de Mulheres" são conversas supérfluas? – Dizia Sara tremendo de nervosismo. – Você pensa também que eu não sei que estou gorda? E você também não gosta mais de mim.

Grissom chegou perto de sua amada e abraçou.

- Honey, você está fazendo de novo. – Disse ele em sua paciência. – Você tem que se controlar mais.

- Desculpa, esse hormônios estão me deixando louca. – Disse em uma voz rouca abafada pelo peito de Grissom.

- Olha pra mim. – Disse ele levantando o rosto dela pelo queixo. – Eu não te acho incompetente, nem que as conversas de mulheres são supérfluas só da Catherine, - Acrescentou. - você não está gorda Sara você está apenas grávida e pela milésima vez sempre vou te amar, não importa do jeito que você estiver. – Encerrou com um beijo.

- Eu vou conter mais meus ataques. – Sorriu ela.

- É bom mesmo, por que eu já estou ficando cansado de acordar a noite para satisfazer seus desejos estranhos de comida e nada de sexo. – Disse ele com uma cara de brincalhão.

- Você está chateado comigo? – Disse ela dengosa. –Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Seus charmes não vão poder te ajudar agora Senhora Grissom.

- Você viu bebe. – Disse Sara passando a mão em seu ventre. – Papai falou que não vai mais fazer comida de madrugada para te alimentar.

- Vem é melhor irmos explicar isso para o pessoal. – Disse ele a puxando pela mão.

Chegando à sala de estar.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu na cozinha. – Disse Sara. – Ultimamente estou tendo ataques por causa dos hormônios, e não precisam se preocupar a única pessoa que leva a culpa é o Grissom.

- Ufa! – Suspirou Rick. – Eu pensei que iríamos comer o Grissom no jantar.

- E quem disse que eu dividiria com vocês?

- Tem razão carne velha, eca. – Disse Lindsay com cara de nojo.

- É melhor do que uma loirinha que só tem osso. – Disse Grissom mostrando a língua. (: p)

- Agora chega. – Disse Catherine. – É melhor irmos ver o quarto do bebe enquanto vocês vão cozinhar, por que se depender desses dois – Disse apontando para Lindsay e Grissom. – Vamos ficar vendo eles discutirem até amanhã.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sangra coração,_

_Assim como dos meus olhos saem quentes lagrimas;_

_Do meu nariz o fôlego de vida;_

_Da minha boca as mais sinceras palavras;_

_Da minha mente a lembrança da beleza;_

_E_

_De dentro do meu coração;_

_A mais valiosa riqueza._

Durante o Jantar.

- Vocês estão de parabéns essa comida está fantástica. – Disse Lind.

- Obrigado! – Disse Rick. – Eu sabia que o Grissom cozinhava, mas não sabia que ele conhecia vários pratos diferentes.

- Isso não é nada Rick! – Disse Sara com uma piscadela.

- Então já escolheram o nome de bebe? – Perguntou Cath.

- Não, a ultra-sonografia para saber o sexo do bebe será a semana que vem. – Disse Grissom

- Se for menina vocês podiam colocar Lindsay. – Disse Lind.

- Eu acho que não, eu e Sara estávamos tentando imaginar como seria o nosso filho ou filha e chegamos a uma conclusão. – Disse ele risonho.

- E qual? – Disse séria.

- Uma pessoa bonita também deve receber um nome bonito e não Lindsay parece nome de égua. – Disse Gris.

- Ei, como ousa. – Ela se virou Para Cath. – Mãe você escutou o que ele disse?

- Se você não percebeu o pequeno nome do seu padrinho também é um pouco estranho. – Disse Cath para a filha.

- Você tem razão, ele tem nome de gente velha. – Disse ela fazendo careta.

- Lind, Lind, Lind, Lind. – Disse ele batendo na mesa imitando um cavalo trotando. – Vamos garota corre.

- Mãe? – Disse ela com um olhar desesperado.

- Ele só está te irritando Lindsay, não liga para isso não.

- A conversa está boa, mas temos uma coisa a responder. – Disse Rick misterioso. – Quem vai lavar a louça?

- Como vocês fizeram o nosso maravilhoso jantar, nós limpamos a cozinha. – Disse Sara.

- Warrick _Tonny Tim_, por que não vamos assistir ao jogo de basquete na televisão? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Por que não? – Disse Rick e Tonny concordou. – Sara aproveita que está em pé e me trás uma cerveja. – Ordenou.

Sara se virou com um pano nas mãos e meteu nas costa de Warrick. – Primeiro está na hora de parar de ser preguiçoso e segundo eu parei de beber á três anos atrás um dia depois que quase fui presa por causa de estar bêbeda.

Warrick, Catherine e Lindsay a olharam com espanto.

- Como assim você quase foi presa? – Perguntou Cath. – E bêbeda?

- É uma longa história Catherine. Agora vão assistir ao jogo antes que eu mande os três limpar a mesa.

- Sim Senhora. – Disse Rick, quando Sara se afastou. – Mamãe!

- EU OUVI ISSO WARRICK. – Gritou Sara da cozinha.

Algum tempo depois.

- Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. – Disse Cath ao Amigo.

- Eu que agradeço pela companhia. – Disse Gris.

- Muito obrigado pela marca roxa nas costa Sara. – Disse o moreno de olhos de gato.

- Não precisa agradecer para isso que são os amigos. – Disse ela. – Quando quiser outra é só me avisar.

- Quem sabe quando eu brigar com a Catherine, eu venho te pedir, assim ela sente pena de mim e me faz uma maravilhosa massagem. – Sussurrou ele.

- Concerteza, pode deixar que quando isso acontecer você vai precisar muito mais do que uma massagem. – Disse ela com uma piscadela.

E se foram.

Na casa de Catherine, mais provavelmente no quarto do casal.

- As minha costas estão doendo muito, será que você poderia fazer uma massagem? – Disse Rick.

- Hoje eu queria fazer mais do que massagem, mas já que está com dor. – Disse ela provocativa.

- Eu sou homem gracinha eu sei suportar a dor. – Disse ele a puxando pela cintura.

- Mas eu não vou me sentir a vontade sabendo que você está sofrendo. – Disse ela focando os seus olhos nos grandes lábios do moreno.

- Você não estará me fazendo sofrer Cath, ao contrario você estará fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo, além do mais essa noite promete. – Disse e a beijou.

A noite foi feliz para o casal. Feliz uma palavra que fazia o peito do Warrick doer.

No dia seguinte.

- Rick acorde. – Cath o chamava ao seu lado. Ele abriu os olhos e fechou rapidamente.

- Você poderia fechar as cortinas, por favor? – Perguntou ele com uma voz rouca. Ela fez o que ele pediu.

- Querido você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Apenas dor de cabeça. – Disse ele encostando as costas na cabeceira da cama.

- Você precisa ir ao médico, você está tendo insônia constantes, dores de cabeças também e sem se esquecer dos enjôos.

- Eu já fui Cath, ele disse que é apenas excesso de trabalho. – Disse ele com os olhos fechados para não encontrar os dela.

- Eu estou preocupada com você. – Disse ela passando a mão no rosto dele. – Você está muito estranho.

Ele abriu os olhos e disse. – Eu? Como?

- Eu não sei, apenas está... Estranho. – Suspirou.

- Você não precisa se reocupar, eu estou perfeitamente bem.

Dois meses depois...


	7. Chapter 7

_Hoje estou realizado,_

_Finalmente experimentei_

_O que os outros pensavam ter experimentado;_

_A verdadeira e a pura Alegria._

Catherine havia acabado de sair do banho, quando viu Warrick em um estado estranho.

- Rick você está bem? – Perguntou ela chegando mais perto.

- Eu preciso ir ao hospital. – Disse ele com uma voz rouca. – Mas antes tenho que te confessar uma coisa.

- Você me fala depois. – Disse ela se arrumando o mais rápido possível. – Você está péssimo, vamos ao hospital agora mesmo.

Warrick segurou a mão de Catherine. – Cath querida me escute, eu estou morrendo.

- Warrick não brinque com uma coisa dessas.

- Eu não estou brincando Catherine, eu tenho um tumor no celebro há dois meses e duas semanas. – Cath fez menção de falar algo, mas Rick a fez parar. – Esses últimos dias foram os melhores, eu sei que vou morrer a qualquer minuto, então resolvi te deixar uma carta com tudo isso explicado detalhadamente, ela está na minha gaveta de meias.

Catherine não acreditava em tudo que ouvia, seus olhos havia lagrimas, seu coração uma enorme tristeza e em sua mente uma enorme confusão.

Warrick a olhava, ele sabia que em poucos segundos sua mente seria entregue ao esquecimento, e a melhor coisa Rick tinha certeza que havia deixado algo dela para ela. Sua respiração foi se tornando difícil e seus olhos embaçados. – Honey. – Disse em sua dificuldade.

- Eu amo muito todos vocês, minha melhor fase da vida foi quando nos casamos, obrigado. – Catherine pode ouvir o seu ultimo suspiro.

- Isso não pode está acontecendo. – Dizia ele enquanto em vão tentava acordá-lo. – Warrick volte para mim, você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Mãe o que está acontecendo? – Disse Lindsay se deparando com a cena.

Algumas horas mais tarde.

- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. – Disse _Tonny Tim._ – Eu mau o conhecia.

Todos estavam na casa de Catherine, pois acabaram de voltar do enterro.

- Eu não acredito que ele havia planejado tudo até o próprio enterro. – Disse Nick indignado.

- Ele realmente pensou em tudo. - Suspirou Greg.

A única que ainda estava em choque era Cath, Sara percebendo isso foi dizer algumas palavras reconfortantes.

- Você precisa desabafar? – Disse ela se sentando perto da amiga.

Catherine apenas olhou para a amiga e voltou o seu foco para o envelope em suas mãos. Desde que Warrick havia falado a ela sobre o envelope ela não tinha coragem de abrir, uma mistura surpreendente de sentimentos, culpa, tristeza, raiva...

Ela não conseguia achar mais forças, mas saberia que assim como Sam teria que suportar a perda de Rick também.

Lindsay havia tomado uma decisão e precisava contar ao seu namorado, então ela o chamou para conversar em um lugar mais reservado.

- Eu tomei uma decisão. – Começou ela. – Essa perda é muito dura para todos nós principalmente para a minha mãe, eu decidi ficar com ela, ela ainda precisa de mim principalmente agora, se você não aceitar e quiser terminar eu vou entender. – Disse ela com os olhos fechados.

- Eu aprecio a sua decisão e concordo com você, mas... – Fez uma pausa. – Não precisa ter medo eu te amo pela suas atitudes eu amo você. – Encerrou ele com um abraço.

1 Ano depois.


	8. Chapter 8 fim

Fim do flashback.

Catherine chorava que nem criança, mas sendo aparada pela amiga.

- Eu não acredito que você guardou tudo isso só para você! – Disse Sara.

- Eu... Eu não conseguia, muitas vezes tentava desabafar com alguém, mas sempre entalava na minha garganta. – Mais lagrimas desciam de seu rosto.

- E não era para menos essa história não é para qualquer um! – Comentou.

Nesse mesmo momento cinco pessoas entraram na casa.

- Eu disse que você era velho demais. – Disse Lindsay às gargalhadas.

- Eu não sou velho, apenas experiente. – Disse ele sendo "Carregado" por Tony.

Sara ao ver seu marido naquele estado ficou preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse indo até o marido.

- Papai BUM no chão. – Disse Pierre, um garotinho de um ano, pele branca, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos.

- KKKK... Tio Velho Kkkk... – Ria uma menina da mesma idade de Pierre, cabelos escuros, pele café com leite e grandes e lindos olhos verdes.

- Cath você tem que separar a Nanda da Lindsay, por que essa mocinha não está dando um bom exemplo. – Disse Grissom olhando bravo para Lind.

- Lá vem, a "crise de meia idade". – Disse bufando.

- Tony leve o Gil para o quarto eu já estou indo passar o remédio. – Disse ela. Pegou Pierre no colo. – E você mocinho já para o banho.

- Eu posso tomar na banheira? – Disse ele fazendo bico.

- Sim, mas não demore. – Disse ela depositando um beijo na testa de seu filho.

- Tá bom! – E se foi ele.

- Mamãe banho também. – Disse Nanda pedindo colo.

- Quando chegarmos em casa vamos tomar o nosso banho especial. – Sorriu para a filha, olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e neles quase pode ver Warrick neles.

Em casa.

Era de madrugada e Catherine ainda estava acordada (como sempre), ela olhou para o lado e viu a pequena Fernanda dormindo profundamente, depois que Rick morreu Nanda sempre dormia com ela. Com muito cuidado se levantou e foi até a parte do guarda roupa onde se encontrava um pequeno baú, abriu e sorriu, ali estavam às pequenas coisas esquecidas por Warrick, cartas, fotos, figurinhas e besteiras que muitas vezes guardamos sem saber o que fazer com elas, mas para Cath era muito mais que coisas fúteis eram as lembranças que poderia olhar cheirar e sorrir.

No baú tinha uma das cartas onde Warrick expressava os seus pensamentos.

"_O Jeito Engraçado de Ver a Vida"_

_A vida não tem um jeito engraçado de se ver, ela é por si só. Seres humanos têm de sempre complicar as coisas, sejam fáceis, sejam difíceis. A natureza dos "__**COMPLICADOS**__" é se isolar no seu próprio mundo onde não existe violência, tristeza e nem lágrimas._

_Oh, lágrimas lava a minha alma e purifica os meus pensamentos! Porque a humanidade te exclui do mundo isolado deles?_

_A verdade é que as pessoas são egoístas, se isolam, pois a única população de seu __**MUNDINHO**__ é apenas ele mesmo._

_Eu posso está escrevendo algo incompreensível para quem ler, mas estou expondo um pensamento de um __**LOUCO**__, meu intelecto é alto e ao mesmo tempo baixo._

_Sou aquele que deduz as palavras de __**WILLAM SHAKESPER**__ de outra forma, não como uma terrível tragédia, mas sim como um aprendizado._

_Um Jeito de Ser..._

Catherine sorriu, olhou para o céu onde uma lua enorme e muito bem iluminada estava, suspirou, guardou o baú e voltou a dormir. Quase chegando à porta do surrealismo pode lembrar. _- Eu amo muito todos vocês, minha melhor fase da vida foi quando nos casamos, obrigado. – Catherine pode ouvir o seu ultimo suspiro._

_Fim..._

**Titulo**

"**As Lembranças das palavras"**

**Créditos**

**Essa história foi o meu presente de aniversario para Nanda (Amorinha), mas também para os leitores, Obrigada a todos vocês.**

**Nota da Autora**

**Eu sei que nem todos os leitores lêem a "Nota do autor", mas você que leu eu quero que deixem comentários, por favor. Muito obrigada pelo apoio; Aqui acaba mais uma historia, mas não a inspiração...**


End file.
